Best Night Ever
by Belieber4Everr
Summary: Anything can happen ... just #believe


Today started out like any other day, except today was a Monday and Marie like any normal 17 year old hated Mondays. It was 5:30 am and she could already hear the birds chirping outside through the slightly cracked window across her room.

I huffed and got out of bed, walking across my room that was completely decorated with Justin Bieber posters and accessories I looked over at the dresser my white Iphone was on and noticed there was a missed a call from Amy.

"I should really call her back it might be important.." Thinking as I redialed Amy's number

"Hey Marie! sorry I called you so late last night I didn't mean to wake you up!" a very happy Amy said on the other end.

" It's okay, I figured you hit my number by accident anyway.. but why are you so happy ? its Monday" I said trying to put together an outfit for school.

" I'm happy BECAUSE WE HAVE THREE TICKETS TO THE JUSTIN BIEBER CONCERT!" At this point she was so happy she started screaming on the phone.

" Oh my gosh that is SOO cool I mean we can take Kimberly and isn't that concert tonight?" I questioned becoming a bit happier that today was Monday.

" YES AND YES this is going to be so much fun Marie!" Amy exclaimed.

"Okay go get finished getting ready for school and I'll meet you and Kimberly at school." I said and we ended the call.

After we hung up I showered, put makeup on, got dressed, and put my waist length dark brown hair into a ponytail, when I met my friends at school I realized that out of the whole damn school Kimberly, Amy and I look like we've actually put some effort into getting ready for the day.

And I realized school was going to seem like forever...

- AFTER SCHOOL -

Classes finally ended at 3:30 pm so I hurried back home, threw on my purple shirt and my back jean shorts. Getting into my car I made sure I had my phone in my back pocket. I picked up Amy and then Kimberly at their houses and drove us to the revenue where the concert was going to be at.

We all agreed to come a few hours early so we could have a better chance of seeing Justin.

Getting out of my car we walked around the parking garage and Amy found Justin's tour bus, the three of us stood there for a good 10 minutes looking around to see if we saw Justin anywhere. amazingly there were really no one else there except for us, but just then I heard a voice behind me..

" uh.. I'm sorry but did you loose this?" I didn't have to turn around to know it was Justin's voice asking me that question.

"Did I loose what?" I said as I turned around to face him slowly. I didn't want that to sound rude but I didn't know what he was talking about until I saw my phone in his hands.

"This.. did you loose your phone?" Justin asked again as I quickly checked for my phone in my back pocket.

" Oh my gosh .. yes where did you find this? " I asked.

"It didn't go far, just must have fallen out of your pocket now." He smiled.

"You're a lifesaver thank you so much I don't know how I could ever thank you enough" I replied. By this time my friends were somewhere around but I couldn't focus on them right now with Justin right here in front of me.

" You could tell me your name" Justin smiled, and when he smiled I couldn't help but smile myself

"My name is Marie, and that's Amy and Kimberly over there" I replied while still smiling.

" Nice to meet you guys! you're here for the concert I guess?" Justin asked,

I couldn't help but notice his eyes... they were brown but not a dark color at all. More like a pretty caramel color

" Yeah of course we are!" I almost started screaming

" You guys came a bit early but that's okay because it only gives us more time to hang out" Justin laughed at the fact that I almost started screaming but I mean who wouldn't? it's JUSTIN BIEBER..

I was too busy talking to him I didn't realize my friends had gone off somewhere. Probably off tweeting about how we've just met Justin or something.

" Actually I think it's going to be just the two of us.. is that okay?" I asked him, hoping he would say it was.

" Sure it's okay, your friends could join us later." he answered my question.

We walked around the parking lot a bit more before he brought me inside his tour bus which was huge!

as I looked around the bus I noticed Justin looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked thinking I'd accidentally gotten too comfortable

"Nothing, I just was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner after the show tonight?" Justin asked nervously

" Really? I would love to!" I answered smiling which in turn made him smile.

" It's a date then" he said, still smiling that beautiful smile.

We finished our conversation after Justin gave me a tour of his bus it was time for the concert to start, I ran back to Amy and Kimberly and helped them find our seats inside.

I didn't tell them that Justin asked me out to dinner after his concert, I figured that it could wait until tomorrow..

Then the concert started ..

He sang all of my favorite songs that night, it almost seemed as if he was singing to me and no one else but I quickly realized that all the girls in this place probably felt like I did ...


End file.
